Can a vampire love? Revised
by LeaD
Summary: Heartbroken. That's what three his friends are, only because he found it hard to understand the three girls to capture the hearts of Heero, Duo, & Wufei the first time around. He lost them the second time around and all is left is his memories. Right?
1. The wonderful land of memories begin: Re...

Can Vampires love?? (Revised)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the gundam pilots nor do I own Usagi, But Tora and Tsuki are mine!

A/N: This fic is like a flashback.. you get the end now and then the story is being re-told showing all events leading up to end plus more!! ^_~. Ja!! Prologue 

Quatre Winner stared out of the window. He lost three more people who were dear to him. He looked over at three of his friends who were just completely heartbroken. Never in a million years did he think that his supernatural friends and his war friends would ever come together in such an odd romance story. Romance story… right. It was more like a tragic story a newer version of Romeo and Juliet in a sense. In this case there were three Romeos and three Juliets.. except the one couple made the whole story up.

        Duo Maxwell sighed for the umpteenth time making Quatre's guilt grow two more sizes. Out of all his friends Duo had to be the most heartbroken out of them all. He had finally found a girl that seemed perfect in every sense except for the one thing that her, her twin (but not identical) sister, and cousin had in common. Somehow Duo managed to overlook that and give this girl his heart, Heero and Wufei were another story. They took a little while longer to understand that something that wonderful had to come with a price and when they had it was too late and the girls were already in danger. Then the whole place burned down before they could get out. 

"Hey.." Duo said placing a hand on Quatre's shoulder making him flinch. Quatre looked at him with guilt filled eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"I can't help but blame myself." Quatre sighed. "They had tried asking me for help after my father had died and I turned them down."

"Out of shock." Duo said. 

"You tried so stop kicking yourself, Winner." Wufei said gently from the corner he was meditating in.

"Hnn…" Heero agreed.

"But I tried to understand too late." Quatre felt so guilty. Losing his father was trauma enough since he still kicked himself for that, but losing his three best friends is just plain torment.

"Better late then never." Trowa said wrapping his arms around Quatre. 

"No it's not better." Quatre gently pushed out of his lover's hold and went upstairs. He locked himself in the room leaving three heartbroken males, who tried to cheer hiim  up despite their pain, and the love of his life. 

       Quatre found himself looking at the holographic photo album Tora had made for him.  Tora was a computer genius, she could build anything out of spare parts. The only reason this holographic machine meant so much to him was not only because the pictures, that came up as a hologram, were of the memories they had when they were kids or that it was given to him for his birthday, or even if it was made out of parts she managed to find from Sandrock. It meant a lot because they were pictures of memories he tried to erasefrom his memory that  day he had first found out what they truly were… Vampires. God he felt for horrible now. He could've made things simple and protected them like they had asked, but his mind was on the vcerge of a nervous breakdown as it was and.. he didn't know what to do.

"Tsuki…" He thought sadly looking at a picture of the girl who had gotten Heero to openly admit feelings he had aquired from the short dating period he had with Releana. Another picture of a blonde with the spaghetti and meatball hair style came up. "Usagi…" Crossed his mind and he turned off the machine. He began thinking about everything that happened with this whole thing

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Quatre!!!" Two girls rushed up to him when left the house for the first time in a week. A week has already gone by since his father's death. "Are you ok?? We came as soon as we got you message." They babbled on together. Quatre gave the two a small smile.

"I'm fine, Tora.. Usagi."

"Are you sure. We know you have to go back to the war but we don't want you hurt out there." The taller of the two said tugging one of her two braided pigtails. Quatre took her glasses seeing that they were covered in some dried up clear fluid. "Don't ask!!' She said blushing while he cleaned them.

"She's been stuck doing another project." The blonde with the odd pigtails said. "But are you sure you're ready to go back out there??" Her blue eyes looked out into the vastness of space.

"I'm positive." He said and they both gave him weak smiles. They were hiding something. "Where's Tsuki??" he realized they were short a member. They both exchanged glances.

"She's busy now.." Tora took back her glasses from the blonde.

"What am I missing out on??" Quatre saw the looks they gave each other.

"Well… " Usagi frowned. "We kinda want to go with you.. to the next colony at  least."

"Why??"

"A guy is after us… do you remember that time when we were younger and Tsuki hadaccidentally scratched you on the neck when you couldn't figure out how.." Tora looked at her feet looking very guilty about something.

"Yes. I still have the scar."

"Well…." Usagi said. "..her fangs were growing in and she accidentally scratched when her mouth was open."

"Fangs?? You're kidding right??" Quatre said as they walked him to where Sandrock was.

"As much as I'd hate to tell you this only a week after your father died.." Tora looked up at him wanting to cry. "But we're not kidding." She opened he mouth wide showing the fangs that  were now appearing. Tears streamed down  her cheeks. She snapped her outh shut mumbled a quick excuse and left him and Usagi.

"What is going on??"

"The three of us.. we're  what is commonly known as vampires." Usagi said watching shock pass through his eyes. "you know what is stereotypically considered blood sucker who have to suck every night. Aren't allowed to come out during the day because they'll burn in the sun, can't stand the smell of garlic and can't touch crosses." She said quietly. "but that's only stereotypically." She said. Quatre just studdered out a few words that made no sense.

"I-I-I-.." He stood there.

"Go… get your thoughts together." Usagi said crying herself. "I'm sure our paths will cross again someday." She said walking away with tears falling. He stared in total shock but left realizing every second he stayed more lives were lost.

*~*~*~*~


	2. The wonderful land of memories: Four yea...

Can Vampires love?? (Revised)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the gundam pilots nor do I own Usagi, But Tora and Tsuki are mine!

Chapter One: Four years later in the wonderful land of memories. 

Quatre sighed looking at his classmates. There were vacant seats surrounding Quatre and his friends. Apparently everyone pretty much were afraid of Heero and Trowa, mainly Heero though. Quatre had stared at a spot on his desk trying not to steal a glance the tall quiet boy  to  his left. After a while he simply decided to make Sure the boy with the braid wasn't bothing the chinese boy already. A look confirmed that he hadn't, but would really soon.

       Quatre found himself staring at Duo for a while. Well, Not at Duo, but his braid he hadn't really paid it no mind, but his hair was about as long as Tora's hair when she kept it in two braided pigtails. A small sigh escaped his lips as guilt started to re-surface. Sure the Trio were different, but they've been friends since they were five. Regardless it wouldn't have hurt him to take them to the next colony or even the next.

'No, they're fine.. Tora's a computer Genius she could've  gotten them out of there easily.' He thought to himself and smiled a little bit. He remembered the day when he first came home with a Gundam. Tsuki thought he was too innocent to be in the war and tried to convince him to give it to her, Usagi started bawling her eyes out worrying for his sake and Tora was like a kid in the candy store!! She started messing with the buttons figuring it out. She managed to popen the inside and start messing with all of the cords and stuff. She was beyond excited. Quatre had let a chuckle escape his lips where a smile had been lingering on.

"Hey!!! Q-Man!!!!" A very cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts. "What are you thinking about??" Duo asked loudly.

"Nothing in particular, Duo."

"Oh come on.. a guy doesn't smile and laugh to himself for nothing. Unless he's in love. Who is she Quatre?"

"There is no 'she'." Quatre said knowing half the class was looking at the two.

"I know!!! It's that Mina girl isn't it!!" Duo said. 

"No!!"

"Oh come on!! You turn her down everyday publicly, I knew it was an act!!" Duo declared as clamour arose from the class. Quatre grabbed Suo by the collar in an un-Quatre like manner.

"Duo Maxwell, I have never killed a person without reason." He said hinting at the horrible things he did in the war. "And your annoyance will become that reason." He said and released the boy in shock of his own words.

"I was only pulling your leg, Q-man." Duo said frowning at Quatre.

"No.. I'm sorry." Quatre said bowing his head gently.

"For what?? Showing you have backbone??"  The voice of Wufei Chang rang out from his far right.

"No, I was thinking about a couple  of friends I failed to help a while back." Quatre said.

"Yes, the ghosts of guilt and regret." Duo said with his hands folded behind his head. "One thing I learned before the church burned down was don't let those two ghost live on. You did what you did because you couldn't deal with it properly then. Usually you'll  get a second chance to fix it and if not don't live in the past it will only make your life miserable." Duo said making his friends look at him in awe. 

"Who knew you could be insightful.." Wufei muttered.

"I am one sensative guy!!" Duo said proudly and sat down when the teacher came into the classroom looking at the students that seemed uncomfortable with in their uniforms. She sighed gently.

"I don't see why Ms. Peacecraft made an exception for these three." The teacher said when the class died down. "She's going to have to change the dress code rule after this." She kept mumbling and the  class stayed silent. A hand caught her attention. "Yes, Ami??" The teacher acknowledged the blue haired girl  in her class.

"What are you talking about??" She said making the teacher turn red, she didn't think anyone heard her.

"Well, class, We have three new students!!" The teacher said making the class murmur among themselves after the class got quiet. "Don't torment them are orders directly from Ms. Peacecraft anyone who does has to be her personal assistant for three weeks and she will have a waiting list." The teacher said the few thet groaned were the few that tested out Releana's words and were stuck doing her errands.

"So where are these student we don't want to get caught making fun of??"  Duo yelled making a vein pop out of the teacher's neck. Silently she vowed to kill that boy.. or take his braid whichever came first, but then there was a waiting list with every teacher in the building who wanted to torment that boy.

"You can come in  now.." The teacher said to the open door.

"Yo idiot!! Put that book down and get your pigtailed self in there!!" An annoyed voice broke the silence

"Don't yell at her, Tsuki!!" A cold voice yelled and pushed a girl, with long curly hair, into the class making her fall on her face. A Few kids laughed, Quatre on the other hand was stunned to beyond belief.

"Usagi!!!" The girl growled obviosly embarrassed by what happened. Just then a blonde, with odd looking pigtails, came in dragging a dark haired girl with her  nose in a book that looked to be a manual for something. None of the girls wore the school uniforms, they wore mostly black. Tsuki had gotten up and pulled her black T-shirt down, adjusted her black jeans with silver glitter on them, and tied her white sneakers.

"Yes??" The blonde said nearly tripping on her long black skirt. As soon as she stabled herself she fixed her white shirt with a black jacket over it.

"grrr." Tsuki finally growled. "Make her put her book away.. she's embarrassing me!!" She said and Usagi took the book from the other girl who frowned just then.

"That was mean, Usagi!!" She said crossing her arms over her chest, which did some good seeing how her dark blue shirt was fitted and she had a lot.That causedquite a few guys to stare. Either way they still stared because her tanned legs showed from the black mini-skirt and she had a black jacket tied around her waist. The teacher waited for the slight giggles to cease and tried to get the boys' attention away from the girls.

"Introduce yourselves girls." The teacher said starting with the curly haired girl.

"I'm Tsuki  Kirahkirah.." Tsuki said noticing her cousin who was pouting over her book was now whispering somethingto her blonde cousin and pointing out into the mess of student.  "..for those who don't know japanese it means Moon Glitter. Anyone with wise cracks can might as well have a wish for a broken nose." She said following her cousins' gaze to see a familiar face.

"uhmm.. next.." The teacher said.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino." The blonde with the strange hair said. "It translate to Bunny Moon and I could care less if any of you call me Bunny. See Tsuki if you call me rabbit, moon or anything else that could degrade me."

"And finally."

"I'm Tora Tsukino, sister to Usagi." Tora tugged at her braided pigtails, that now fell just below her bottom, nervously. "My name translate to Tiger Moon, or Tiger of the moon, but anyway see Tsuki if you wish to call me Tiger or anything else." Tora said snatching her book back from Usagi.

"You can go pick any seat you wish. I'd be weary of Duo Maxwell though." The teacher said making kids laughed at the boy with the braid. "He's a little strange and tends to be quite annoying."

"I try!!" Duo said proudly making several people roll their eyes. 

"Right.." Usagi shook  her head

"Sure"

"Whatever."Tskui rolled her eyes. The three girls sat in the seats behind the five boys. Tora took out her manual and began reading it while the other two looked impassive. 


	3. The wonderful land of memoried: Duo and ...

Can Vampires love?? (Revised)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the gundam pilots nor do I own Usagi, But Tora and Tsuki are mine!

Chapter Three: Duo's Memory: How they first became friends. 

        Duo Maxwell was staring up at the ceiling and sighed. Who knew that falling in love would be so painful?? Hell,  who would've ever thought that Duo would fall in love all together. It wasn't his style, he usually would date a girl for two weeks sometime three if they were lucky and dumped them. Sure there were a few girls he thought her loved, but  he wouldn't put his life on the line for them because he loved them, he'd do it because they were innocents, but Tora was one he'd throw everything away for because he loved her. God he even remembered the first day he even became friends with her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Maxwell, would you stop babbling on about those Onnas?!?" Wufei said glaring at the boy  with the braid.

"Yes, Please do." Quatre said.

"Oh come on, Q-man. You looked like your eyes would just pop out of your head as soon as you saw them!!" Duo said as they walked into the gym for their usual lesson on Karate from Ms. Kino. They got there to see the three girls. The one with the book still hadn't put it down.

"Man I don't care about being Releana's assistant for three weeks, she's just asking to get picked on." Duo said walking over to the girl dressed in black sweatpants and a white fitted tanktop.

"Duo, don't!!!" Quatre called. "He's going to regret that." Quatre said gaining the attention of the other guys for a moment. 

"Hey!!"  Duo said to the girl who only ignored her. He kneeled to read the cover of the book. "A Manual on a motorcycle??" He took the book from her hands. She glared at the boy with the single braid. He flipped through the pages looking like it was in a strange language.

"May I have my book back  please??" She asked with a tone that could rival Heero's.

"When I'm done looking at it." He said flipping through the pages some more. "Why would a girl be looking through a book like thing??"

"I wasn't looking through, I was reading it." She said fighitng the urge to tug the braid dangling in her face. He merely laughed.

"That's rich!! I have never heard of a person actually reading a manual on how to ride a motorcycle."

"I'm not reading it to learn how to ride one, If you noticed it's a manual on how to care for a motorcycle."

"Even worse. Man I knew new kids who were dorks but you take the cake." He said knowing he was probably going to get hit, but he'd simply tell her he was kidding.

"May I have my book back please??" She asked fighting the urge to  hurt the idiot before her.

"Come on I'm not done with it!!" He said pretending to whine.

"Maybe you should've waited until I was done reading it." She said taking off her glasses.

"You know.. girls shouldn't be reading this type of stuff. They should be reading cookbooks and stuff getting them ready for a family." He said with humor in his tone.

"That's it.. he's going down." Quatre said. "Never ever tell Tora she should be in the kitchen or doing stuff that housewives do."

"But he was joking." Trowa pointed out.

"Tora, doesn't care. She broke Rashid's nose when he said that and he was joking. We had to hold her back before she stopped trying to attack him." Quatre said making everyone look at him.

"You know that girl." Trowa asked.

"Her, Tsuki, and Usagi." Quatre said.

"Don't ever in your life tell me that!!!" She yelled making everyone looking at them. Duo turned around and nearly missed the fist that was coming at his face.

"I was only joking!!!" He said dodging her on coming attacks. She was moving fast that's for sure and he almost didn't dodge everything. Finally she landed a blow to his stomach, but she was no where near done with him. The blow to the stomach slowed him down but he still was getting out of the way, but barely moving out of the way to be completely safe.

"Tora stop!!" Usagi and Tsuki each grabbed an arm, but with a hard tug she was out of their hold and re-started her attack on  the boy, until he backed up into a wall.

"Tora, Wait!!" Quatre held her arm stopping the punch aimed at his face. The dark haired girl  with the braided pigtails looked into his gentle but firm blue eyes with anger burning in her violet ones. They just locked eyes staring in each others eyes. Then her eyes welled up with tears and she tore the eye contact without a second thought.

"I'm sorry." She lowered her arm and stance and held herself while she began crying. "You probably hate me even more now." She said while he put her glasses back on her face.

"Tora…" He started  but she took her book from Usagi and left the gym. He was ready to go after her until the gentle hand of Usagi rested on  his shoulder.

"Q-chan. Give her time."

"But I don't-" he started to say something and Usagi put a finger to his lips.

"We know that and she does too. It's just too awkward now." Tsuki said and she looked at Duo. "A slight warning, only Usagi can take her books from her like that. Sometimes I can get away with it, but always Usagi. She usually tries to get it back before lashing out, but she took her glasses off meaning you provoked her."

"Next time one of us might not be there and she could very well send you to the  hospital." Usagi said. "Watch out for your friend, Quatre." Usagi said walking away. Duo sighed and fell to the floor.

"I tried to warn you." Quatre said.

"That  girl  is crazy!!!" He said

"Like  you??" Wufei asked trying to stop laughing, but failed miserably. "Maxwell nearly pissed his pants!!!" Quatre shook his head and everyone else became impassive. Ms. Kino was too busy trying to fing that girl with the book. Needless to  say Gym class was interesting.

***

         Duo Maxwell waas currently cutting Study hall since it was his last class of the day. He was walking to the automotives class to bother Heero before he actually left the school. He had passed the music room where Quatre was currently playing the piano for the class, he saw Trowa waiting for Releana to show up to start one of her speeches, he went by the gym since Wufei was there again to teach the under classmen a thing or two about martial arts. He walked pass Releana with his spine tense afraid that she had already found out about the whole thing with Tora.

"Duo.." Releana said makiing him freeze, but being an ex-pilot he masked that pretty well.

Hmm??" He asked tapping his foot.

"I spoke with Tora a little while ago." She said and on the inside he was panicking. "I'm glad you're being nice instead of your usual annoying self."

"N-nice??"

"Yes… you were her sparring partner for gym earlier right, were you not??" She asked.

"Uhhh…  yeah!!" He said with a smile.

"I'm glad. Tora is kind of… shy… no.. more like closed off. She fails to trust people from time to time which is why she buries herself in her studies, reading manuals for things, and 'projects'."

"Projects??" Duo asked.

"She just finished her latest project in the Automotives class. A few hours with all sorts of machine parts and she does wonders, and keep being nice to her." Releana said walking into the class to begin her speech. Duo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and slight guilt. He had tormented the girl and she didn't turn him in…. why? With a shrug he went to the Automotives class too see all the boys in the class crowd around something.

"What's going on??" Duo asked.

"The new girl built a motorcycle.." Someone said

"What??" He said and a roar of an engine was heard, everyone back  up making a path and he saw the familiar braided pigtails coming from a helmet and she was walking a motorcycle out. She set it to the side. And removed her helmet.

"She couldn't have built the whole thing here today!!" Duo muttered.

"I didn't." She said singling him out. "I started it before we came here to the Sanq kingdom. I just didn't have an engine, break cables, and a few other things.." She said gently. "I'm going now Ms. Tenou!!!" She called.

"Ok." The short haired woman said.

"Don't let the guys destroy my bike while painting it." She said returning the book  she had previously been reading to Ms. Tenou, who in turn gave her another book.

"I won't let them.." She said to the group  of boys selected to customize her bike. Then Tora walked out of the door and headed to a café across the street. Duo watched her for a moment before deciding to go after her.

"Tora!!!" He called hoping she'd look up from the book, which she did and began to rub her arm nervously.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you like I did."

"I was asking for it." He said as his cheeks took on a reddish tint from the cold atmosphere. "But why  didn't you tell Releana.." He looked at the ground only finding himself staring at her legs.

"Because I  didn't want to. The more I thought about it, you were just joking around and not many people approach me so I took what you said to heart, but you were just joking so I guess I'd let you off this time." She said gently watching him  pull his jacket tighter to him to keep warm.

"Aren't you cold??" He asked her finding it hard to  tear his eyes from the long, tanned legs.

"Not all that much." She said tugging on one of her pigtails and continued walking to the Café.

"You stole my trademark braid you know." He said walking to catch up with her."

"How could I have.. I have two of them!!" She said with a small smile.

"So you doubled the amount you still stole the braid." He said as she closed the café door in his face. She giggled a little when his face was pressed against the window.


	4. The wonderful land of memories: Wufei an...

Can Vampires love?? (Revised)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the gundam pilots nor do I own Usagi, But Tora and Tsuki are mine!

ChapterFour: Wufei's Memory: How they first became friends. 

            Wufei was being careless in  his training. He had just given up on  training with his Katana seeing how he only managed to slash his arms in several different places. He sighed and sat on the floor trying to clear his thoughts and rid his body of the heartache that disturbed him constantly. It was funny how he thought he could never find a girl to replace Meiran.  He didn't think he would fall in love with a girl as sweet like Usagi, but he also didn't think  that one big flaw in her perfection could make him act so strange. Now he felt guilty. He had realized what an idoit he had been to nto realize that such perfection had to have a flaw. When he was ready to tell  her that he'd go through  with the whole thing as long as it meant keeping her and it was too late, that Mamoru Chiba had kidnapped her, her sister and her cousin.  Tears he never knew were there fell down his face as he remembered so well watching him stab her through the back and the wooden spike sticking out her front. They declared their love in a final kiss and she was gone.

*~~*~*~*~*~~*

"Uhmm Usagi." Ms. Kino approached the blonde.

"Yes??" Usagi looked at the tall brunette with her hair in a high pony tail.

"I was wondering if you can manage to get your sister Tora in here in  her last hour to come and tach some of the under classmen a little bit about Martial arts."

"Uhmm You see Tora's not one for fighting much. She's more of a reader and if someone other than me takes her book and doesn't immediately return it she becomes… vicious." Usagi said. "Besides she has double periods of Automotives and that's her favorite class."

"I see… well it would be nice to have someone else other than Wufei teach a group."

"I guess I could teach you.. since my class is mythology that hour and Tora can always fill me in on that stuff." 

"Are you sure??"

"Positive.. besides I taught Tora how to do that since she needs to channel her anger some other way then build destructive robots." Usagi said pointing to a scar on  her arm.

"Ouch.." Ms. Kino said writing out a note to Releana. "Give this to Ms. Peacecraft.. she should approve since she's sweet on you three anyway."

"OK.. Thanks Ms. Kino!!" Usagi said sprinting down the hallway. She turned the corner and ran smack into Wufei biting into her lip drawing out blood. "Ow.." She groaned a little suckiing on her lip. Wufei scowled at her and let her stand up. He gave her her jacket.

"Tie it around your waist Onna…" he whispered in   her  ear and kept walking. Only when she looked at her waist she realized she had tore a slit  in her skirt. And it pretty much showed her   underwear. She just put the jacets on like regular and it covere where her pink   underwear was showing and kept walking. "Releana!!!" Serena poked her head in Releana's office unaware of the chinese npy who walked in the office after her.

"Come in Usagi." Releana said.

"Hey… Ms. Kino asked me to give you this.."

"An excuse note to teach one of her classes right??"

"Hai.." Usagi nodded.

"Approved." She said rubbing her temples. "You ok 'Leana??" She said.

"Just tired.."

"Uhmm.. right we sorta forgot to warn you.. that happens after the first time. It'll  become easier.. although we'd prefer if we let our uncle help us out instead of taking from you."

"It's fine.. I think if you three hadn't saved my life I wouldn't be able to.."

"Its fine.. but consider in letting us go back to our uncle for help??"

"Sure.." Releana said as Serena walked out of the office and right into Wufei again who muttered something incoherent. He glared at her and went in  Releana's office.

"Wufei." Releana gretted the boy as he took a seat.

"What do you want Onna I don't have all day." He said and she glared at him but straightened up after a few moments. "Well, I've heard Rumors about Duo tormenting Tora earlier today, I just wanted to be sure if it was true or not."

"Why are you asking me this?!"

"Well, out of all the guys you'd be the one to find it humorous to see Duo tortured." Releana said. That much was true, Wufei had seen Tora a few moments ago She had told him to tell Duo she apologized for any problemsshe caused Duo   or his friends and hurried away wihtut any other words. Well, he'll give the baka a break.

"We were doing the whole martial arts bit and she needed a sparring  partner. Well, more absorbed in that book at the least. Maxwell tried convincing me to do it,     but after threatening his braid he did it. Apparently she was better than anyone thought." He said.

"OH…" Releana settled down. "Anyway, Ms. Kino had just recruited Usagi as Your newest assistant for the last hour."

"Whatever." Wufei said getting up and closing the door to the office.

*~~*~*~*~

"I've never taught anyone except Tora, Ms. Kino" Usagi said.

"Please.. for this hour call me Lita." 

"Uhmm Sure.. Lita."

"I'm going to  get some things from the office I'll be back" Lita said.

"Right.." Usagi and Wufei said together. Without hesitation they glared at eachother.

"How good are you??" Wufei asked her.

"Pretty good. How good are you??" she wrapped her long pigtails up.

"Pretty good." He replied making her smirk. Without a  second thought she charged at him aiming a punch for his gut but he easily blocked that and used his other hand to aim at her face. She simply ducked under it and swept his feet from  under him.

"You move with such fluid-like motions." Wufei said.

"I try." She handed him her hand. He took it and flipped her on her back, both not noticing the students that came in the room. "Should've seen that one coming." Usagi sighed. And rolled over as his fist it the mat.

"Yeah   you should've." He said recieveng a blow to his gut.  She went to charge at him but he swept his feet from under her in the oodest way  possible and she landed on  him pinning him to the mat.

"Pinned ya!! I win!!!" She declared while he growled at her and she giggled not moving from on him.

"I'll  win next time." He said angry that he lost to a Onna.

"You couldn't win if I were a kiindergardener." She said

"Oooooooo…" Several kids said instigating the whole thing.

"No, I just went easy on  you for being a Onna." 

"Really??"  Usagi glared at him sending a punch clear across his face and he laid flat out on the mat. The kids started laughing then. "No one calls me a Onna and gets away with it." She sid realizing she probably went too far. "Anyway the lsson for today was to not let yourself stay open for an attack!!" She added and murmures went arounf the room as she helped Wufei up. "Now if he had staye don his toes he would've seen  it coming." She said throwing  another punch at his face, this time he ducked under the punch. Almost immediately he sent an  attack in her direction and she stopped the oncoming punch.

"Now you're  going to practice with the partners the other  Onna  gave everyone Friday." And everyone broke up and started throwing punches and blocking. Moments later the class ended and the two were just standing there.

"Listen I am much like my sister with a temper so I'll apologize and walk away."

"Fine.." 

"Sorry. She said walking away.


	5. The wonderful land of memories: More me...

Can Vampires love?? (Revised)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the gundam pilots nor do I own Usagi, But Tora and Tsuki are mine!

Chapter five: More memories. 

            Heero Yui was staring at the at the blank screen. There were many time when he didn't appreciate Tora stealing his laptop just so she could test the simulator. Hell he didn't appreciate the fact that no matter how many times he changed the password the computer girl always managed to crack the password and get the computer for her own  use. Thus leading to one of his moments where he threatens her life and his gun would go flying out the  window because Tsuki doesn't appreciate _anyone _threatening her cousin.

"I'm sorry.." Quatre thought silently to himself. He knew he shouldn't be kicking himself but he felt the blame needed to be placed somewhere and he felt it  belonged to himself. All the heartbreak  could've been avoided if he had helped them in the first place.

*~*~*~*~

"Onna, do you ever shut up??" Wufei snapped at Tsuki who was currently ranting and raving over Heero Yui. The guy who held a gun to Tora's  head during computers class because she got caught downloadng a program into the computer so she could build a mini version of Sandrock. Heero accused the girl of being part of some small groups associated with Oz. Tora merely stared at the gun and told him he needed a newer version of the one he had for some reason. Heero took the safety off the guy and Tsuki took and tossed it out the window making him go get it.

"Don't call me Onna china boy!!" She kicked him in the butt making Duo crack  up laughing. Tora  glanced up from the book When she walked into a pole.

"Duo!! You were supposed to tell which way to go so  I don't run into things."

"I'm sorry babe." Duo apologized in between breaths.

"I'll direct you." Quatre offered.

"Thanks, Q-chan."

"Onna!! Don't call me China boy!!"

"Do you want a re-enactment of what happened with me and Duo??" Tora asked still reading the book now being directed by Quatre. 

"Because none of us here have the guts to mess with Tsuki when she's upset." Usagi provided holding Wufei's hand within her own as they  made it to the  resturant doors.

"Duo!!!" A girl with dark hair walked up. She seemed to be a girlie girl too with the curly hair, the skirt, shoes and shirt all rather tight fitting. Duo  looked at her then did a double take, Tora stopped reading her book when she noticed his double take from the corner of her eye.

"Hilde?!?!" He took the girl's hand and spun  her around giving a good whiff of the girl's perfume. "I'll meet you all inside." Duo said and the group walking into the resturant and sat where Heero was currently waiting for the others at. They were sitting by the window and Tora managed to get a seat facing Duo and that girl Hilde. 

"Hello I'm Unazaki and I'm  your waitress for tonight." She said. "Anything I can  get for everyone right now??"

"Hai.." Tora spoke up first. "I'd like an Iced Tea please??" She said and the girl took her order.

"Can you guys actually eat food??" Quatre whispered in Usagi's ear.

"We're only half blooded vamps." Usagi said. "The other  half is human, so yes." She said noticing Tora trying hard to focus on her book,  but she kept finding herself glancing at  Duo and that Hilde girl outside talking. Each time she looked at them she would start chewing on her lip harder. 

"Tora maybe you should put your book away and talk with the  rest of us." Tsuki suggested only  getting a glare from the usually calm and happy   girl. "You're chewing your lip again. You're going to wind up peircing it again." She whispered in her ear only making the glare more intense. "Fine but don't say  you weren't warned." She sighed and gave Usagi a look and tilted her head towards Tora who's lip was really red as she tried once more to focus her mind on her book. She glanced at the two again and saw that Hilde seemed to be leaning in for the kill..  just as she was  inches away Tora's eyes filled up with tears as pain throbbed from her lower lip, that was now  bleeding.

"Ow…" she murmured gaining attention from the abnormally silent group. She closed her book,  covered her mouth with her hand and walked away looking paler than usual. Just as she left Duo  sat down at the table with his friends.

"Why is everyone so quiet??" He asked.

"Nothing to say." Usagi filled in watching his eyes scan  his group of friends.

"Where's Tora??" He ignored what Usagi had said.

"She looked like she was sick and I guess went to the bathroom??"  Quatre cocked his head to the side in confusion.

*She bit her lip till it started bleeding * Usagi filled in using the mental link that had set up a while ago. Quatre blinked for a few seconds.

*Bad?? *

*For Normal reaasons no.. but jealousy got the best of her so  it could be *

"I-I'm not feeling too well." Tora studdered out not  making  eye contact with the group. "I-I-I'm  going home." She said.

"I'll go with you."  Duo stood up.

"No…" she held up a hand. "You stay and eat.. I'll walk home."

"Let me walk with you." He reached for his scarf that had been laying lazily on the chair behind him.

"No.. Just stay." She said grabbing her book, shoving it into her coat pocket and walked out the  resturant. Duo sighed pulled on his jacket and scarf and headed down the snowy streets after her.

"Do either of them know of the chemistry between them??" Unazaki came back with several beverages.

"No…" Everyone said together while she shook her head.

"It'll be one hell of a relationship later." She murmured walking away.

"Tora!!!" Duo  chased after her and she stopped with her dark eyes were glistening with tears that was only magnified by her glasses.

"I told you to stay and eat Duo-kun."

"And you won't eat??" He asked as the tears magically  vanished.

"Sure.. I'll find something.." She said gently.

"Don't eat alone then." He walked with her back to the apartment the girls shared.

"It's fine. I just did't want  you to leave minna-chan because I was leaving."

"It's fine." He said finding that he was becoming accustomed to the girls  using Japanese  words here and there. "I can't have one of my better friends eating alone." He said as they stopped out side their apartment door. "Epecially one who  stole my trade mark braid." He said making her laugh. He watched her laugh and noticed her lips were redder than   usual. "You  wearing make up??" He found himself running his thumb over her lips without a second thought. They were smooth with some clear gloss. He rubbed in the gloss with his thumb and pointer. He studied her face longer seeing that her red lips and pale face was sexy as hell. 

"No.. Just lipgloss." She said. "The usual. Why??"

"No  it's  just your lips… they're redder than  usual.."  He said with an unusual urge to kiss her lips right then and there. 'But this is Tora.' He reminded himself. 'She's a bookworm. You don't become attracted to a bookworm Duo Maxwell, You don't understand half of what she talks about.' He said watching her 'redder than  usual' lips turn into a smile. 

"You  notice my lip color??"

"Of course I notice." He watched her put a pan in the oven. 

"Come I  just got the Lord of the Rings Dvd. I'll put my book down to watch T.V . For a bit.." She grinned at him and put the movie in.

"I'm honored." He joked.

"You should be…" She said whacking him with her newest manual.

"You  can't get away with that!!!" He tackled her to the floor making her squeal with laughter. Before long they were both wrestling on the floor.

"Duo!!!! My leg can't bend that way!!!" She yelled and he let up.

"You ok??"

"Perfectly fine!!"  She managed to fip him on his  back and was sitting on him triumphantly. "Pinned ya!!"  She smiled at him. She realized that her braids had come undone in the process and her hair was free and hanging about her body.

"That was a low blow Tora. faking injury  so I'd let up." He stared up at her hair was wavy and her lips were still that unusual red and he was suddenly noticing how many  curves the girl actually  had which left him dumbfounded because girl had CURVES. God she was  beautiful at that moment,  and he couldn't help the 'unclean' thoughts he was suddenly having.

"I didn't fake injury… I just told you my leg couldn't bend a certain way." She said and pinched his nose. "And I think the food is ready." She declared but  didn't move from her position on top of him. "What??"

"What??'

"You  keep staring at me." She pointed out.

"I-I was just thinking." He provided and she got off of him exasperated. He laid on the floor a little longer thinking that he was lucky she was sitting on his chest. For some reason  his mind and hormones weren't acting right and he was sure if he liked that.

"Baka come eat!!" He stood up to see she had pulled all of her hair back into a ponytail. They sat at the table eating and making jokes about Tsuki and Heero and how funny it would be if they got together.


	6. The wonderful land of memories: The dram...

Can Vampires love?? (Revised)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the gundam pilots nor do I own Usagi, But Tora and Tsuki are mine!

Chapter five: Memories continue: Matchmaking duo.. The brain and the prankster. "Tora did you hear me??" Duo asked making sure she was listening to him sound smart. 

"Uh-huh." She said not glancing up from   her book. He frowned and stopped walking beside her..

 "Sorry I was actually thinking more than I was listening or reading." She said gently but her  gaze laid on a figure ahead of them. A Figure who  was currently fixing her make-up, but then she looked at the two.. well one of the two and sighed gently before putting up her obvious façade, well obvious to any other girl at least.

"Duo!!" The girl clutched onto his arm.

"Hilde…" He said panicking on the inside because he wanted to be with Tora but Hilde seemed to driver Tora away from him. Tora chewed on her lower lip harder knowing she'd probably break the skin again  but  paid it no  mind at the time.

"I'll meet you outside, Duo. I  forgot something in my locker." She said  walking of in another direction.

"Ok.." He said as Hilde dragged him off towards her locker.  

"I don't see  why you spend so much time with her. She's a bookworm. And a lame one at that. She reads manuals for stuff how lame is that!!"

"I think it's interesting.. because she builds stuff from the part she leans about from them."

"You're probably only saying that because she's giving you that mortorcycle she built." Hilde rolled her eyes.

"She's giving me the motorcycle?!?!" Duo asked partly shocked.

"Yeah something about being her first friend in years, not that  I'm not surprised I mean she dreses like a whore. I   mean we all  know she has a chest but you should try and cover that up!!!"  Hilde said spraying on  way too much  perfume. "Duo?? Duo??" She realized he had walked away and the door to the school closed. "hmm…" She said being pushed into a locker.

"Very sorry. I  couldn't tell if you were there or not through your cloud of perfume!!" A voice said sounding cold.

"Duo??" Tora   came back ready to ask him something but saw no one. "I guess he went outside,  with _her_." She said realizing Hilde too was  gone. She glared her eyes at the locker but walked away none the less. 

"Tora Tsuki.." The same cold voice came from around a corner watching the girl walk away. "You should be thankful I did you a favor. What you see in that full blooded human I'll  never know." The woman brushed her dark  hair out of her eyes."But you better snag him before the matchmaking antics  of Lheanna will come into  play and I _know _ You aren't fond of that.

"Hey we're here!!!" Duo called as they made their way inside the Winner mansion

"Duo.." Tsuki glared at the boy.

"What'd I do now??" Duo asked.

"Where's Usagi??" She asked.

"I don't know!!" Duo said. Tsuki pinned him to the wall and Tora opened her book and began to smirk.

"I'll ask you again. You were so heart set on pranking Usagi.. and usually that means no limitations so I'll ask you again.. where's Usagi??"

"And I'll tell you again.. I don' t know." He said watching Tora smirk  at the two trying to concentrate on her book.

"I'm sure you know!!" 

"Tsuki stop." Quatre intervened. "We have to find Wufei as well. He promised to come back after he went to set thing straight with a prank  'Maxwell' Pulled." Quatre said and Duo watched Tora's smirk widen. Then it all dawned on him, she was behind the two   being missing

"I'm Sure Duo knows where he's at too!!" Tsuki said letting him go.

"Tora does." Trowa said and everyone loooked at the girl with her book dead in front of her face.

"Tora…" Tsuki said in a warning tone,  but by now she was actually engrossed in her book. Tsuki stared at the girl. "Tora.."

"Tora…" Duo lowered the book a little and everyone winced waiting for her to attack.

"Hai??" She said sweetly.

"Tsuki wants your attention." Duo said.

"It better be important!!" She said.

"Where's Usagi and/or Wufei??" Tsuki said.

"Peacecraft Academy, Janitors closet, second floor, near the elevator." She said quickly.

"Why??" Heero asked not liking the fact she made them both disappear without a trace.

"Wouldn't you like to know Hee-kun?? I must say I was doing them both a favor because they were becoming annoying."

"And she isn't easily annoyed." Quatre and Tsuki said together.

"but you'll never get them out!!!" She said in a sing song tone swinging a ring with like fifty keys on them.

"Duo, You've corrupted my cousin." Tsuki said.

"I know!!" He wiped an invisible tear away.

"Come on.. cuz I'm sure you know which key it is." Heero picked up the girl who immediately began ocmplaining about dropping her glasses, but he ignored her.

"Heero Yui  put me now right this instant or I'll.." she screamed when they were in the empty halls of Peacecraft academy.

"Or you'll what??" Tsuki asked looking at the girl who only let her chin hit Heero's back and she fell limp. "Tora??" Tsuki immediately became afraid because she stopped moving. "Tora??" She said and a deep throated growl erupted from the girl.. one that sounded like an animal. Heero put her down to inspect her, she was currently trembling and growling very ferociously. Tsuki grabbed her hand and bolted down the hallway.

'She's gonna have a thirst attack  now?!?!' Tsuki thought while panicking.

"Open door.. quick." Tsuki said and Tora, who seemed to be fighting for control and unlocked the door. The door swung open and She ran in the room and Heero followed then she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"That was easy!!" Tora grinned.

"Was that a seizure you were faking??" Duo asked.

"Uhmm.. kind of.." She said. "Anyway let's check on Usagi and Wufei." Serena said tuning on a mini screen making Duo, Quatre and Trowa look over her shoulder in interest. What she saw made all four of them blush. The two were making out.

"How'd you manage to get them to do that??" duo asked.

"Simple after they argued for like 20 minutes over who's fault it was for being so gullible they started talking.. food was provided and this happened." Tora said" Of course Usa's gonna cut my hair after this but I guess it's ok.." She looked at the pigtails that fell to midway down her leg. "So let's go get some food."

"What about them??" Quatre pointed at the door that was being banged on. "It'll automatically open around midnight tonight. Usa and Wufei are already able to be   free and they  know that." Tora sighed. "Me  hungry…" She said looping one of her arms with Quatre.. the other with Trowa.

*Hey Q-chan.. maybe next time I'll lock you and Trow-chan in a closet… or maybe a storage room… * She said through the link making the blonde boy blush.

*No… I'll tell him eventually * He replied shyly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           "Tell me again why we're at school after hours??" Duo said for the millionth time to his friend who was walking with her nose in a book as always. "Move a little to the left." He said as she dodged a person.

"We're here because Tsuki tried out for Track team and she needs some sort of moral suppoert."

"And I'm here because??" Duo asked.

"Cuz I asked you to come with me as a favor and in return I'm going with you to the movies as a returned favor." She said.

"To the right." He said as she nearly walked into another person.

"Tora!!!" A voice caught her attention. She stopped and looked up. She saw no one but she knew the voice well…  it belonged to a man she had forgotten about at one point in her life. She shrugged and they walked on to the track field. They got there and the sun was setting.

"I don't see why there's practice this late." Tsuki grumbled.

"Just  get  out there before your  coach has a fit." Usagi said.

"The woman isn't here yet!!!" Tsuki exclaimed and a woman walked out onto the field  as the sun became lower. Her hair whipped around her for a bit through the wind. All five Gundam guys were in awe watching her.

"Lheannan." The trio said and immediately looked at the awe stricken looks of the guys around them and they sighed.

"Hypnotized by the immense beauty of the Toreador Clan leader." Tsuki frowned letting her head fall to her chest.

"Tsuki… nice to see you again Imouto-chan." Lheannan smirked at the girl.

*~*~*~

Okay so I tossed in another charater thanks to Stacey!! After a bit you'll see the true pupose for this move.. till then.. Ja!!


	7. The wonderful land of memories: Lheannan

Title: Can a Vampire Love (Revised) 

Author: Chibi Washu from Hell & LeaD

Warnings: None at the moment

Pairings: Hmm.... Usagi/Wufei, Tora/Duo, and Tsuki/Heero

Disclaimers: I own NOTHING!!!! Lhea is MINE!!!!!!!!  Tora and Tsuki is LeaD!!!

"Hypnotized by the immense beauty of the Toreador Clan leader." Tsuki frowned letting her head fall to her chest.

"Tsuki… nice to see you again Imouto-chan." Lheannan smirked at the girl. Tsuki smiled some as the boys continue to gawk at the new comer and then Tsuki said, "Nice to see you too... so shall we get started Lhea?" Lhea merely nodded as Tsuki places her feet on the metal things, kneeling and then rising and then when Lhea blew her whistle. As the whistle blew Tsuki took off as fast as she can down the track. 

            From what the boys could see was that the other girl had long dark color hair that blended far to well into the darkness and her eyes... it look liked it glowed. The Trio seemed to know her very well. So many questions and so little answers. Duo was thinking on what Tsuki had said before going on the Track, 'Hypnotized by the immense beauty of the Toreador Clan leader.' ~What is a Toreador Clan? ~ Duo and the others don't know what they are getting themselves into, especially with the Trio and now this new comer all they knew is that her name is Lhea. But WHY is she here could she be an enemy? 

          Duo had a wide grin on his face when saw Lhea, Heero wanted to find out who she was before anything bad could happen and yet he can't keep his eyes off of her, Wufei was like, 'Who is she and how do you know her? And hell~ooo she's pretty too' Quatre was like 'wow, is she taken??' Trowa had his eyes in the size of dinner plates when he looked at Lhea, he had never seen a girl as pretty as her before. Despite his feelings for Quatre he still couldn't help but notice the beauty of this girl, it was hypnotizing.

         Lhea made a quick glance over to where Duo was; she noted that he had long hair in a braid and grinning at her; he could pass as a girl with the hair. He seems to take a liking Tora. Tora didn't seem to mind at all, but she wondered if they know that they were only half human. Then she glanced over to the other four, Heero had wild messy brown hair with cold Persian blue eyes, wearing a forest green tank top and spandex? Now why would he want to wear something that is NOT COMFORTABLE? The one called Wufei; he was staring at her with a mild frown. His dark hair blended nicely with the darkness was in a painful looking ponytail. Quatre he had short platinum hair with aqua blue eyes, one could mistake him for being a Toreador, Lhea then glanced over to Trowa he had brown hair that came to the front of his face and covers one of his forest green eyes, she noted that he is taller then the other four.

        As for Quatre, Lhea noted that there is some Toreador in him but not much only 1/3; he has a psychic field only that it isn't that strong as hers or the Trio. Neither the less he is a Toreador, whether he knew or not. Tsuki came back around the track and Lhea said, "3 minutes even." All the guys had their jaws hanging to the ground. Tsuki merely smirked and then Lhea said again, "I must go, I have some things I must do. Until then take care." The moon was semi high in the sky; then they got a GOOD look at what the Toreador Clan leader looked like, she had long black hair going to her knees with purple highlights, her eyes are a cold gold color that held a lot of power and knowledge.

        Duo watched the girl leave. For the entire time Lheannan was there Tora had been trying to gain his attention so they could go to the movies. She sighed when she realized all the guys were under the spell of the woman. For some odd reason she couldn't help  but feel a jealous rage build up in her. Where this was coming from she wasn't sure but she knew it wasn't good because she was ready to rip the hair right off of Lheannan's head, but that would be a bad idea if she had a death wish. Lheannan was now gone and Duo was still in his stupor.

"Maxwell! Hello?!?" She snapped her fingers in his face and glared at hin when he was the only one of the guys left in a stupor. "If he ever snaps out of it, I went home." She told Tsuki and Usagi and walked away.

"Uh-oh" Usagi and Tsuki said noting the look Tora had in her eyes. She was furious and would bury herself in projects for a while.

"Tsuki, go run home and hide her tools." Usagi said.

"I don't know where they are!!" Usagi said.

"Under her bed. GO!" Usagi said knocking Duo out of his stupor then and Tsuki was gone.

"Where'd Tora go??" He asked suddenly.

"Home…" Wufei said.

"Why?? We were supposed to go to the movies." He frowned slightly.

"Uhmm she mentioned something about being tired and would see you later." Usagi said not making eye contact, usually an obvious giveaway that she was lying but Duo was currently oblivious and sighed disappointedly.

"Well then I better go start on that report due for Ms. Haruna." He said making everyone look at him as if he grew another head. "See you tomorrow." He said and walked away from the group.

"Duo's actually doing homework?!?" Usagi said.

"It's as much of a surprise to us as it is to you." Wufei said.

"But he has the right idea though, we really should start the report." Quatre said.

"Well,  you see. Tora reasearched everything for Tsuki and I and we typed up the report earlier." Usagi said. "But it doesn't hurt to re-check it, so See everyone tomorrow!!" She said and Wufei leaned in to giver her a kiss but she gave him the cheek and was gone before any objections were made.


	8. The wonderful land of memories: PLots go...

Title: Can a Vampire Love (Revised) 8/?

Author: Chibi Washu from Hell & LeaD

Warnings: None at the moment

Pairings: Hmm.... Usagi/Wufei, Tora/Duo, and Tsuki/Heero

Disclaimers: I own NOTHING!!!! Lhea is MINE!!!!!!!!  Tora and Tsuki is LeaD!!!

Lhea, the Toreador (1) Clan leader who had vanished into one of the tall trees, it's common to see human male to stare at her. Walking down the main part of the campus; she spotted a young woman walking back to her dorm from a study session with her friends which was common for students to do. Lhea continue to follow the young girl to the foot of the dorm steps, she then covered the girl's mouth so she can't scream as Lhea bit into the Jugular vein. Slowly the girl began to loose consciousness, Lhea then let the girl fall to the floor.

Leaving the body as it is Lhea walked backed to her dorm, once she was back into her haven (2), making sure it is warded from any intruders, she then went to the bedroom and got ready for bed, since dawn was on its way. 

Lhea's dorm was mostly black and dark red, in the middle of the bed room instead of a bed, was a large back oak coffin with blood red silk lining. All the windows were heavily blanketed with black curtains.

"Usagi!!!!" Wufei called after the blonde who was walking with her head down. She seemed distressed about something.

"Hi Wu-chan!!" She greeted him with a forced through smile. He noticed that her face was Paler than usual and it unnerved him a bit.

"Are you okay, Onna??" He said getting punched in the arm.

"Don't call me Onna and uhmm no I'm not fine. Me, Tora and Tsuki are uhmm.. are a bit under the wheather. Tora wanted to come and hand in the reports so they wouldn't be late but I told her I would come. She gets moody quick when we're sick." She said.

"You get sick often??" He asked and Usagi realized she said a bit much.

"Well.. not really. Just we're going through 'Onna problems'" She said and he backed up not wanting to know about that.He frowned while she laughed. She seemed to get paler by the  minute.

"I'll take the reports in  you go deal with those 'problems'" He visibly winced himself.

"You're a sweetheart!!" Usagi handed him the three folders and kissed him on the lips before walking away. She went back to the room and sat on the couch being depressed with her sister and cousin.

"Sucks that we have to wait until after school." Tsuki groaned while Tora concetrated hard on her book while sucking on the puncture wound she put on the inside of her  mouth trying to get by with the blood she was drawing from herself.  "How can you sit there and be calm with the fact that we have to wait to feed?!?!"   

"Bite the inside of  your mouth and try to get by with that for now." Tora said and sighed. The day seemed to go by painfully slow with the trio in the mood for blood. It was like 3:15 and the doorbell to their apartment rang. Tora walked o ver to the door and revealed the Princess herself.. Releana Peacecraft.

"How are you holding out??" She chewed on her lower lip slightly.

"Duo??" Quatre waved his hand in Duo's face making him look away from the homework he had finished a little while ago.

"Yeah, Q-man??" 

"What are you doing?? You've been reading that paper for five minutes."

"I wasn't reading it.. just making sure everything is right." He said putting the papers in a folder and  put it all back in his backpack.

"Don't tell you're giving up homework already, Maxwell. Just when I thought you would make something of yourself." Wufei said laughing the entire time he headed out the room.  
"Actually I just finished the last of it. I don't know why I stressed over it so much before when it's actually simple." Duo called back relaxing.

"Simple?!?! Duo, this is calculus. The class you can't stand because you're so bad at it.. you can't even  get by  when you pay attention." Quatre said.

"Well it is simple." Duo said. "Once Tora explained to me how to work everything through and it's a breeze." Duo said and it all dawned on Quatre.

"Tora explained it to you??" He asked.

"Yeah, she did… just before lending me her notes for the Biology exam." He said.

"Duo, you've been spending a lot of free time with Tora." Quatre   pointed out.

"Yeah.. we're friends." Duo said.

 "Do you 'feel' anything towards her??"

"I'm not following." Duo said growing slightly nervous.

"Like you want to be more than her friend??"

"Why?? Do youhave a crush on Tora??" Duo asked forcing through one of his million watt smiles. "Alright, Q-man!!!"

"No!!! Me and Tora have been friends since we were like six." Quatre said. "The question is do **_you _**have a crush on Tora??" Quatre said and Duo   sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know I think I might have a spanish report due." Duo said suddenly.

"You don't take spanish."

"I should." Duo said.

"Duo.." Quatre said in a warning tone.

"What??"

"Don't avoid the question!!"

"What question??"

"Duo!!!" Quatre said growing slightly impatient. Duo let out a heavy sigh and got comfortable on the floor.

"Is it that obvious??"

"Well, aside from the fact that her name always seems to pop up when it comes to you, not really."

"Yeah well. She's been ignoring me for the past couple of days." He said.

"She's mad at you." Quatre said.

"For what??" Duo looked up knowing Quatre knew something.

"That day we went to watch Tsuki try out for track.. you were staring at the track coach while she was trying to get your attention."

"But why would she get upset over a thing like that..  unless.. she.."

"She liked you too?? I don't know." Quatre said looking at the clock. "I think it's time I go start dinner."

"Right.." Duo said trying to process the 'clue' of new knowledge he had about Tora. Then he suddenly decided he would go talk to her and now. He reached the apartment quickly but when he got there Releana was just leaving.

"Duo!!!" She stared in slight shock.

"Hey Releana is Tora in there?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah but she's asleep now. She had been a  little sick earlier and finally was able to sleep." Releana said fixing the collar of her shirt.

"Oh.." He said with slight disappointment. "I guess I'll see her tomorrow then." He sighed and walked out of the building with nervousness building up inside. What if he was wrong and would make a total fool of himself. God that's why you usually have to go with your whimsical thoughts.. doubt never enters your mind till after its too late. He walked back out of the house and right past the track coach. For a moment he didn't notice her until a chill went down his spine. He looked over his shoulder and caught her looking at him in the most peculiar way. She grinned a sadistic looking grin and for a moment he swore he could've seen something strange about her teeth but he ignored it for now and kept walking still feeling the eerie feeling of her eyes on him until he was out of the school. A Few feet away from her apartment building Duo sighed and looked up at the stars. "Tora sukino.. if only you knew the things you do to my heart.." He  thought aloud thinking no one but himself heard and continued his journey home missing the two figure that had heard him.

"Tora Tsukino??" A bubble gum haired woman looked up to her Uncle. He had  the most evil smirk resting upon his face. "what are you thinking??"

"I'm thinking a little bit of heartbreak.. vulnerability.. then death." He said as she platered a smirk on her face.

"What a pity… He'd have  been a great meal too." Lheannan thought slightly frowning. "Just stick to the mission. Keep that one alive and Tora would be the first to go along with the plan.. " Lheannan said from her spot in the doorway to Peacecraft Academy. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Notes:

1. Toreadors:  They speak to the truest appeal of the vampire legend -- they are beautiful, sensual, elegant angels who seduce us with razor-edged smiles. They are _Thantos_ and _Eros_ combined into a sumptuous package. **Dracula was a Toreador, as are Louis and Lestat and just about every protagonist drawn in the Byronic vein. Toreadors are beauty and love and sex and death incarnate.**

2. Havens: A resting place or a hiding place. A Haven is heavily warded from any outside force.


	9. The wonderful land of memories: The wors...

Title: Can a Vampire Love (Revised) 9/?

Author: Chibi Washu from Hell & LeaD

Warnings: None at the moment

Pairings: Hmm.... Usagi/Wufei, Tora/Duo, and Tsuki/Heero

Disclaimers: I own NOTHING!!!! Lhea is MINE!!!!!!!!  Tora and Tsuki is LeaD!!!

 "What a pity… He'd have been a great meal too." Lheannan thought slightly frowning. "Just stick to the mission. Keep that one alive and Tora would be the first to go along with the plan..." Lheannan said from her spot in the doorway to Peacecraft Academy. 

The pair that was watching Duo took no noticed that Lheannan was watching Duo too but Mamoru has other plans to corrupt Duo and tell him that his girlfriend is really a vampire. 

Mamoru a descendant of a Special Vampire Hunter that hunts Vampires from the Masquerade Clans. He hunts Toreadors, (1) Brujah (3), Gangrel (4), Malkavian (5), Nosferatu (6), Tremere (7), Ventrue (8), Assamite (9), Followers of Set (10), Giovanni (11), Ravnos (12), Lasombra (13), and Tzimisce (14). He had killed all the high ranking Vampires while the slept in their Havens (2). One by one he had wiped out the clans, the other hunters didn't care how the killing was done as long they were dead. Smirking to himself as he walked towards Duo's dorm, his plan was to corrupt him by telling him that Tora is really a vampire. The task seems easy but in reality it isn't. 

Duo, after getting out of the shower he plopped down on one of the beds staring at the ceiling thinking. "Tora sukino... if only you knew the things you do to my heart..." he repeated to himself with a sigh of sadness he wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but some reason everytime he would see her then other thing would happen. When he went by the track coach; there was something odd about her, the way she had grinned at him and what is really eerie is her eyes he swore her eyes where watching him, it's the type of eyes that pierces the soul. 

His thoughts where interrupted by a steady knocking on his door, raising an eyebrow some he reluctantly got up; pulling on his robe and padded over to the door and opened to see a young man with short black hair and piercing blue eyes that also seems to stare at his soul. Duo then said, "May I help you?" 

The man said in a serious tone, "it's you that needs help; your girlfriend is a vampire a Toreador Vampire to be précised." 

Duo just stood there with his jaws hanging. 'This can't be true Tora is no Vampire, it's a lie' Thoughts ran through Duo's mind as try to figure out what is right and what are lies. 

Mamoru watch as Duo try to figure out what he had said, "It's true if you don't believe me then go ask her yourself"

"Lies Tora is NOT a vampire!! There is NO such thing as Vampires!!!! I think you need to go see the psycho-ward buddy cause I think you are one sick mother-fucker!!!!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs and then he slammed the door at the man's face and locked it. Mamoru then smirked as the door slammed into his face, as part one of his plans completed.

Heero had heard Duo yelling and ran back to the dorm he and Duo shared. Running at top speed back to the dorm only to find it locked. Trying to knock, with no luck the door remained locked. Heero wondered why the door was locked so he went to the window and went into the room from the window and then went into Duo's room only to find it dark, Duo was in a dark corner rocking back and forth mumbling something that sounded like "Tora is not a vampire, vampires don't exist, he's wrong Tora is not a vampire..." and the mumbling went on. 

"Duo." Heero shook his friend who was in a state of panic. "What are you mumbling about?!?!"

"Hmmm." Duo  looked at Heero his eyes clouded over with confusion, fear, and shock. "Nothing.." Duo lied quickly. "I have to get ready for school." Duo said pushing Heero out the bedroom and locked it shut. Heero glared at the door knowing his friend was lying.

"Vampires don't exist.. It's not true.. they're only make believe.." Duo  kept telling himself as memories of his childhood flashed through his mind. He remembered when he had still been out with his friends. He had convinced himself to believe vampires didn't exist. He remembered way  back when Solo was still around. Him and his friends had seen a girl with long dark  hair, she had a victim.. sucking the life out of him. The body fell with a thud, they all inspected th ebody and holes in the man's neck was what caught the attention of the kids. "They  don't exist.. I'm sure they don't exist.. their only make believe creatures started in the mind of some sicko." He said and walked out to start his day of classes.

"Phase one complete." Mamoru said hopping into the car with hisdaughter, Rini, in the driver side. He looked back at his pride and Joy.. his newly adopted niece Mariemaia.

"Great!!!" Mariemaia said with forced enthuiasm.. just like her foster mother."And what's phase two??"

"Letting him make the damage. He's the type that'll bring it up as something to laugh at.. when she admits it he'll distance himself afraid for his life.. like all humans do. When he does that both hearts will  be broken leaving her vulnerable."

"And Phase three is  taking her out.." Rini said and shook her  head. She'd have to find the perfect time to warn Tora Tsukino about the whole thing if she intends on keeping her end of the deal she made with _him. _

"Exactly!!!" Mamoru said.

*~*~*~~*

"Hey Tora!!!" Duo made his way over to his dark haired soon to be girlfriend.. or so he hoped.

"Hello." She smiled closing her book. "How are you??"

"Just fine now that I'm with you.." He said earning a slight blush from the usually pale girl.

"That's usually something you would say to a girlfriend or something."

"It's true." He sat next to her making her giggle a bit. "I was talking to Releana a little while ago.. she told me I look so pale most of the time that I look sick." She said. "She suggested that I add a little bit of make-up to my pale features."

"Are you serious??" He asked and she nodded. "Well maybe a LITTLE bit of red lip stuff. It looks great with your pale features, k ind of like that day I thought you were wearing make-up."

"No…" She shook her head. "I don't know.. maybe."

"And then you could add some red eye stuff and little bit on your cheeks.. why not just dip your face in red paint!!" He said making her laugh.

"Why red?? Red is usually associated with love, passion… blood." She said making him smirk.

"I have got to tell you about this crackpot guy that came to my door this morning!!" He said  with the hugest grin his face would probably have stretch marks.

"Crackpot guy??"

"Yeah.. he was kinda creepy looking with dark hair and blue eyes that seemed to bore right into your thoughts and make you want to hide." He said and she tensed up slightly. "Anyway he came in calling you my girfriend and went on about some rubbish with you being a tornado vampire??" he said.

"Toreador??" She corrected.. kind of.

"Yeah that's it!! What's that about anyway.. I thought there was only one kind of vampires. The kind that came out at night and sucks the life out of unsuspecting victims. They can't stand garlic, they burn in the sun and can't touch a cross."

"Well not completely." Tora set her book aside and her face held all seriousness. "See There are several clans of vampires. Most do have the weakness of being in the sunlight and possibly the whole cross thing exists but they differ from other weaknesses and strengths." She grabbed both of his hands and despite his rapid heartbeat something still felt off to Duo Maxwell.

"What are you talking about??" Duo was not following but for some reason he felt as id he didn't want to follow.

"You see Toreadors are artistic vampires, they are the meaning of seduction as well as beautiful. Most of history's best writer's, painters, composers were all Toreadors."

"Tora…   you're scaring me." Duo said. "How do you know so much…" Then it dawned on him, but he laughed. "You're joking right?? You a night blood sucker??"

"I wish I could say I was, but I'm not joking.." She said gently squeezing his hands. " I was born the way I am." She said.

"As a vampire?!?! Stop playing Tora.. this isn't funny anymore." He said and he was slowly going back to his stage of panic. "Vampires don't exist. They're only things created form the mind of some weird sicko who liked to drink the blood of people.."

"Duo…" She said gently as he pried his hands from hers.

"A-all this time I was pushing away Hilde only to choose a Vampire." He said to himself mostly. Tora frowned a bit not quite following. "Damn… A Vampire?!?!" he nearly yelled feeling his own heart break knowing what he was about to do, break of whatever kind of relationship they had and she'd be closed off and back to building her stuff once again.. or so he hoped. He sure enough wasn't ready to die, Shinigami or not.

"Half.. vampire." She said but that didn't register in his mnd

"I'm gonna…"                                   

"Go??" She finished and he left her there crying. She stayed there until the Moon was high in the sky surrounded by stars that looked like glitter on dark paper. She hiugged her knees to her chest and more tears surfaced.

"Tora…" A voice caught her attention and gently put his arms around her. She leaned into the strong chest allowing herself to cry even more. "I'm so sorry." The voice said. "Sorry it had to happen the way it had."

"I didn't know Mamoru was here already." She said.

"Listen you have to stay strong. You're a Toreador.. and you shouldn't have gotten hurt like that and you can't help it because you're half human but still you should've had more control of the situation."

"I know.. but I don't want to be what I am.." She said drying her eyes on her shirt not really caring if she was flashing the guy her bra. He wasn't interested in her.                       

"you can't help it. Instead of rejecting it you should embrace it." The guy's grip on her tightened a bit. "Once you do that you can and will find supreme happiness. Whether that stupid human wants the beautiful girl you can be or not."

"Now I see why Lheannan chose you, Treize." Tora said unbraiding her dark pigtails. "you're gentle yet firm.. the perfect balance. Too bad I'm not older and had found you first"

"You wouldn't have had the power. I was barely holding onto life when she found me. If you stress your true self you might've."

"I'll think about it.." Tora stood up. And grabbed her book wich had been lying beside her the entire time. His hand closed over her own.

"The pain won't ever truly go away but it is you who has to decide whether you're going to get over it or bring him back in your life." He said releasing her hand. Slowly she nodded and sprinted towards the apartment to decide whether to go with her true form or stay as ordinary Tora.

"One down.. two to go." Lheannan said grabbing onto Treize's arm.

"you're confident."

"I have every reason to be. She'll do it.. to not only make him suffer but to bring him back."

"Suffer?? The girl is as gentle as a kitten."

"but Mamoru just had Duo step all over her tail and you know how cats react when you step on their tails."


	10. The wonder land of memories: The new Tor...

Title: Can a Vampire Love (Revised) 9/?

Author: Chibi Washu from Hell & LeaD

Warnings: None at the moment

Pairings: Hmm.... Usagi/Wufei, Tora/Duo, and Tsuki/Heero

Disclaimers: I own NOTHING!!!! Lhea is MINE!!!!!!!!  Tora and Tsuki is LeaD!!!

        Three weeks has gone by and Tora hasn't been in school. Sure Duo was SLIGHTLY worried about her, but in truth he was still shocked and partly afraid. All the times he had fallen asleep at the girls' apartment with just her in the house she could've no he didn't want to think about it. It just urked him to even think about her doing such things. So lately he's been dating Hilde hopefully trying to rid himself of the thoughts he would have about Tora from time to time. Things were ok with Hilde, he just kind of wished she would stop the whole girly act and go back to her usually cool, calm and collected self. He sat up in acknowledgement that his friends had finally come to class and sat down. All four of them had disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
  


"What's wrong with you guys??" Duo asked wondering what made them frown.  
  
  


"Brad Johnson..." Were the only words to come out of Heero's mouth? (A/N: oh wow he TALKS some!!! ::grins:: ) Duo understood. Brad Johnson has a new girlfriend. He would always seem to have a new girlfriend and he would brag about her best qualities as well as her worse ones and he would dump them whenever he was finally able to get what he wanted from them... which usually was sex. Soon the bell rang and Brad walked into the class as late as always... only this time he had a girl on his arm. Everyone in the class had to stop and stare at this girl... she was wow. She was beautiful wit her long dark hair and dark eyes. She wore a body forming midnight blue dress and sandals that only accentuated the curves of her legs and a sparkly black jacket hung loosely over her shoulders.  
  
  


"So I'll see you at lunch??" Brad asked with the hugest grin on his face.  
"Sure... I'll see you then." She kissed his cheek making the usually ever so confident football star blush a bit. She walked over to her seat which was right behind Duo who was currently gaping at her. Just then two more figures walked into the room with glares present on their faces but they took their seat anyway.  
  
  


"Excuse me..." Quatre spoke up at the girl. "Here are assigned seats and..."  
  
  


"Don't worry about it!!" The girl said with a wink making Him and Trowa turn back around. "What are you three looking at?!?" She demanded from the other three pilots who were staring. The three turned back around but the class was still staring, even when Tsuki and Usagi sat down looking pissed as hell. The teacher walked into the room finally and began her lesson immediately. In the middle of a lesson there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal a dorky looking kid with huge glasses.  
  
  


"Ummm, Yes I'm looking for Tora Tsukino..." The boy said.  
  
  


"Tora??" The beautiful girl walked to the front of the room, knowing she was being summoned.  
  
  


"Hai??" She looked at the boy.  
  
  


"I-I-I a-am to escort you to the main office. There's a phone call for you, Ms. Tsukino??" He found himself tugging at the collar nervously as he turned a bright red.  
  
  


"Don't be so formal, Marvin!!" She looped her arm in his and they walked out of the class closing the door behind them. Murmurs from around the class arose. After several attempts to quiet the class down the teacher gave up and let them have a free period.  
  
  


"That was Tora?!?!" Quatre stared at the two left of the trio.  
  
  


"Yeah..." Usagi said obviously angry with Tora.  
  
  


"But... how??" Duo asked before he could stop himself.  
  
  


"You wouldn't understand braid boy." Tsuki said apparently furious as well. None of them ever noticed the two figures hiding in the darkest shadow keeping away from the light as much as possible.  
  
  


"She is beautiful..."   
  
  


"Yes, Treize she looks like her mother. I can see why her father was willing to go after a human. Almost makes me jealous. Almost..."  
  
  


"You're Vein Lheannan..."  
  
  


"I wouldn't be queen if I weren't."  
  
That's the way things had been all day. Usagi and Tsuki were furious and pissed with ever thing they heard about their talented and beautiful member of the trio. It eventually got old to them they were tired of girls wondering what had she done to make herself that beautiful. Even the popular wondered how she went from shy and quiet geek to the beautiful and outgoing, inhuman angel she was.  
  
  


"So to the mall it is..." Tora said gently squeezing Brad's hand while chattering about with the girls in his circle.  
  
  


"Tora... I want to talk to you now." Duo said in a tone that really got on Brad's nervbes.  
  
  


"You don't talk to a lady that way, Maxwell" Brad glared at him.  
  
  


"And you don't fuck and leave girls the way you do Brad." Duo said angering Brad without a second thought.  
  
  


"What did you say?!?!"  
  
  


"Brad; calm down." Tora said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to him and then off to the Mall."   
  
  


"Fine..." Brad said walking away.  
  
  


"What the hell are you doing??"  
  
  


"Being my true self."  
  
  


"No, your true self is a girl with pigtails and reads manuals and..."  
  
  


"Isn't beautiful?? Duo I told you when I first explained what Toreadors are. They're beautiful; the meaning of seduction and so on and so forth. Had you stuck around long enough I'd have explained everything but you played the role of a typical human be afraid of what you don't understand completely." She said glaring at him. "Now... I think your girlfriend is looking for you from the inside of her locker. The one I shoved her in oh say about just after lunch." She said and he looked at her while she shrugged and he walked away to free her.  
  
  


"I didn't know braid boy knew..." Tsuki snuck up behind the girl.  
  
  


"Well, now you do."  
  
  


"Is that why you decided to do this???" Usagi asked. "To try and get him to trust you because of your looks it won't..."  
  
  


"That's far from is Usagi dear." Tora said   
  
  


"I just wised up. I mean sure I had fallen in love with the boy but point blank he couldn't accept the fact that I was different and neither will anyone else so why go through so much to hide the real me when it won't matter because I'm so different." She said as her eyes welled up with tears. She wiped them away before they fell and walked away.  
  
  


"This isn't good..." Usagi said with a long sigh as she watching Duo walk out of the school building with Hilde.

Lheannan watched Tora and from the other side of the room as they talked; raising an eyebrow, it has seems that Duo, Tora, Usagi, and Tsuki hasn't seen her or Trieze who was standing behind her, placing comfort hands onto her shoulder she placed hers on top of his and looked up some, she and Trieze also knew that Mamoru had gotten to Duo, now she knows her plans are screwed up. Later she would go and talk to Tora, Usagi and Tsuki. With Mamoru a threat there is a chance that the girls are next, while Trieze tries and track down Mamoru. 

Before Trieze left to find Mamoru even if Lheannan can get the girls to show their true self will be enough to defeat Mamoru? Putting his hands over Lheannan's hands and gave a small smile and walked out of the room to find Mamoru.

*~*~*~*~*~

Lheannan had gone and talked to Tora who had gone to sleep, and then she went to talk to Duo. However things aren't going that great between the two. The two had now gotten into a really LOUD verbal war. (A/N: Chibi: Hey anything can happen chairs flying and lord knows what else ^^)

"Tora is NOT half vampire!! HOW can you say she is when she's NOT!!! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS VAMPIRES!!!!" Duo yelled keeping his ground while giving Lheannan a glare ever since that day when he was with Solo and the other kids he didn't believe in vampires.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!!!?" Lheannan semi growled then continued, "TORA IS HALF HUMAN AND HALF TOREADOR VAMPIRE!! VAMPIRES ARE REAL, WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?!!" Lheannan yelled back standing her ground in this verbal war, even years of arguing with Xing or any of the other clan members and this was not going well.

"NO!! THEY DON'T EXIST!! ALL OF THIS IS A LIE!!" Duo continue to yelled then Lheannan growled in an inhuman growl and bared her long razor sharp fangs at him then said, 

"Lies??" that had hit a sore spot on Lheannan as she continues, "Not real huh?? WHAT right do you have to say that my race doesn't exist!!! Does this give you proof that vampires are indeed real! I used to think the same but it is in fact REAL. EVER since **_THAT day you and your little mortal _****_friends had spied on me when I was feeding!!! I should have killed you then and there!! But I didn't!!!" Yelled as Duo cringe when she had said that he knew he was in trouble now litterly, but Lheannan continued, "And here I really seriously thought you were smart enough to figure out that you live with 3 half-breeds as well a 1/3... I'm the mother of all the Toreador vampires as well many other clans and as well the Goddess Isis herself, the man that came and talked to you is a Hunter and his name is Mamoru Chiba and he needs to be silenced, because of him... He had killed my maker and my king... and my teacher..." at first litterly Duo tried not to remember what had happen that day but Duo from what he had read from one of the many books, this vampire did looked like the Egyptian Goddess Isis herself then he knew that this girl was the same from his childhood. This went on for 5 straight hours and the others (A/N: what the pilots are there and the Trio are asleep) had gather around to listen to Duo argue over something, when the pilots got there they saw the track coach and Duo yelling something about half-breeds then something about 1/3 something. _**

While Lheannan and Duo were arguing the same man appears. In his right hand he held a silver dagger that was forged in the holy waters of the Catholic Church and in his left hand a wooden stake made from an ancient oak tree. Mamoru charged at the two, only to nick Lheannan's pale skin which didn't do to much when Lheannan had sensed him and moved with speed not matched that of a human pushing Duo out of the way of both the dagger and the stake. With a nasty glare and a deep throaty growl and her long fangs bared Mamoru taunted, "why of all vampire, XueLing; what honour do I serve of her "Majesty" ah yes the honour of KILLING the Queen and MOTHER of Vampires, I already killed the "King" and I'll KILL you here then I'll go after THAT half breed!" Mamoru charged only to find himself without either the dagger or the stake. **_Trieze, Mamoru is here and he is trying to kill me and Duo, he's going to go after Tora,  the pilots don't know that you're with me now and I don't want them to see you just yet... I don't know if Mamoru is going to go after Tora now that he knows that I'm onto him about what he is doing, stay alert and be careful watch for the Elders they might be in danger tell them that Mamoru is here.** Lheannan told her Guardian telepathically._

Lheannan manage to disarmed him of both the silver dagger and the stake, with out the aid of her Guardian who is with the Elders; the dagger had lodged itself right into the wall that was closest to Wufei whose eyes where the size of dinner plates as Lheannan displayed some ancient martial arts moves on the guy, then a loud sound of flesh being slapped all eyes where on Lheannan she had slapped the hunter HARD in the face, "Mamoru-Baka I'll KILL you for all the vampires you have killed, and if you dare to touch Tora!! Not only that I'll kill you for screwing up my plans!! Like you did all those years ago!!!" Lheannan bellowed as the pilots saw the man named Mamoru being forced into the wall with speed or a magical force that could kill a normal person. They wanted to know everything, and then they turned their attention to Mamoru who got up as it was nothing and sneered, "I'll be back XueLing, and I'll wipe YOU and the members of your clan off the face of the earth. Mark my words XueLing!!" Running over to the window Mamoru jumped out and vanished into the night. 

Growling; fangs still bared, Lheannan was more than mad; in fact she was really ticked, Mamoru had not only had messed up her plans, he had called her by her Chinese name that hasn't been used in over thousand years ago, things are going to get harder plus dawn is 2 hours away, knowing all the other members of her court is going back to the Haven, due to most of them are still new borne and can't be out and about in daylight hours. The pilots stared at Lheannan; Lheannan then turned her glare towards the 1/3 Toreador and Duo, who happened to be Quatre and Duo. Quatre didn't know what was going on, in the back of his mind he felt like he had known Lheannan for years but doesn't know why she was staring at him as well the other pilots it made him want to goto a corner and hide, raising an eyebrow and trying not to cringe at the same time. Duo was trying to get out of Lheannan's glare. They wanted to know everything about the Trio and the one named XueLing. The name sounded Chinese and the others hope Wufei would know anything.

With a sigh Lheannan then calmed down a bit and then asked, "Please go get, Tora, Usagi, Tsuki they need to hear what I have to say." Trowa nodded slowly and went to get the girls, without a problem they went back to where the others are. Duo was still trying to figure out what the hell is going on when Trowa came back with the girls. Lheannan looked up to the girls then nodded then turn her gold eyes to Quatre then said, "Quatre, when I last saw you and the girls you where kind enough to be friends with Tora her sister and cousin without knowing what they were." Then she turned her gold eyes towards Duo and gave a semi glare then she continue, "Vampires are indeed real, as well as half-breeds (A/N: When I meant half breeds I also meant like anything that is half of anything else such as elves, and orcs) and 1/3 vampires, they are more common then werewolves, elves, dwarves, orcs, halfling, and gnomes. The girls are half-human and half-Toreador Vampire and Quatre is 1/3 Toreador Vampire...." Lheannan waited as the others gasps then she continued with a grin, "Duo, I'm still NOT pleased with you **_still..." the others raised an eyebrow at Duo who tried to hide, Wufei snapped, _**

"WHO are you ONNA!! What ARE YOU!!" Lheannan continued, "I'm as you see, I am indeed the Mother and Queen of the Masquerade Clan. I was the princess and High Priestess of the Wu Kingdom; the year was in its early 1200's. My full name is XueLing "Nastasia Wolf" Wu; I'm the daughter and High Priestess of the Wu Family. I'm from China; I live on the Chinese borders of the Himalayas. My Sire, my king and teacher; he was the Priest of a distant part of China, he was from Szechwan. He made me when I had just turned 22; he then told me that the Toreador Clan as well as the other clan needed a Queen, when he explained I took the gift and for thousands of years..." leaning on the wall looking at the others then a dark figure in a cloak of dark black velvet with a semi large hood but the hood was not up they could see the figure had short sandy colored hair appears next to Lheannan and says, "Mamoru has just killed one of the Elder of Follower of Setites... in his haven..." 

When the figure spoke the pilots knew off hand that the figure was none other then Trieze Khushrenada knowing the pilots they had drew their guns and pointed it Trieze, but Lheannan was in no mood to mess around she growled, "Don't even think about it. You can't hurt us with those **_toys..." She then turns her golden gaze back at Trieze and sigh, "Followers of Setites..." (A/N: if you are lost on some parts Gomen but please read the Notes on the different clans, some might be accurate^^) then she turn her gaze back to the others, "Ah yes the feared and vaunted "masters of corruption." I might as well tell you about them. I was intimidated until I realized that "corruption" is catchphrase. It's like in the 1970's when "authoritarian" meant "our dictator" while "totalitarian" meant "their dictator." It's like when the CIA talks about "termination with extreme prejudice" or personal officer talks about "de-utilizing an employee." Or when we call ourselves "Kindred," I suppose. Anyhow, what "corruption" means is "getting back in touch with human stuff." Let's look at what the Setite's notorious "corruption" shtick consists of, shall we? Oh gee, sex? Oh, that's not any kind of throwback to mortal days. Drugs? There's another tool in their box that has masked humanity all over it. Knowledge? Possession? Those are all craving of the human half, not the Beast. Most of the Setites you're likely to meet are almost as familiar with their human selves as you and I. Their not as tasteful and stylish. They can be creepy, icky freaks, but they're creepy __human freaks nonetheless. That describes about 80% the Setites – sybarites trying to cling on to the human pleasures that we get for free with our founder's curse. But there's a hard core to the Setites, and they've drifted free of their humanity. Them, you have to watch out for. The Malkavians have brought the lie that madness is wisdom; the most dangerous Setites believe humanity is a weakness. These few deal in pleasure not because they seek it themselves, but because they want to inflect it on others while hogging all the... what, evil? Baseness? "Corruption"?... for themselves." (A/N: This is from my favorite Clan book Toreador ^^ they have some of the funniest things on the different Clans lol!!) Lheannan looked over to the others who was trying to sort out what Lheannan had said, only to let out a long sigh as she watches the others, dawn was 5 minutes away but didn't bother her; she knew some of the older clan members who aren't dead _****_yet are still out and about living like normal humans. Running her pale hand through her long hair and faces the large window as the pilots asked, "Don't you need to goto your coffin?" Lheannan then tilt her head and faced them, "only those who are new bornes can't walk in daylight, older ones are allowed to walk in daylight... like the Elders, Kings, and Queens are allowed." looking down on the streets noting some of the older members out and about going on with their life; frowning some knowing that Mamoru will try to kill them. "I take it you don't understand the Masquerade? Am I right?" looking back over to the others as they nodded, looking back down at the street._**

"Well, where to start, as you know about the Setites there are about 13 different clans in the Masquerade alone..." 


End file.
